No es tan fácil
by flytothesurface
Summary: Link y Zelda son amigos desde hace varios años, pero ninguno de los dos conoce los verdaderos sentimientos del otro. Y cuando cada uno se construye su propia versión de la realidad, nada puede salir bien. ¿O tal vez sí? Zelink. AU.


Las siete de la mañana. El sol comenzaba a salir de detrás de los edificios, permitiendo que el cielo de la ciudad se volviese de un amarillo intenso, como señal de que un nuevo día estaba a punto de comenzar. Al menos, así era para Link, un chico de diecinueve años que, con los primeros rayos de luz, acababa de abrir los ojos. Sonrió. Le gustaba sonreír, era de esas personas que prefieren disfrutar de la vida antes que perderse buscando preocupaciones, a pesar de tenerlas. Se lavó la cara para asegurarse de que estaba más despierto que dormido, y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar el desayuno. Vivía en un apartamento de tamaño mediano con su tío, pero dados los frecuentes viajes de trabajo de su pariente, estaba solo prácticamente la totalidad del tiempo. La tranquilidad y la libertad eran abundantes, y eso le gustaba, pero tenía que reconocer que, en ocasiones, no le importaría vivir con alguno de sus amigos, a pesar del desorden que aquello podría conllevar. Con este pensamiento, se desvistió y se dio una ducha rápida. Concluyó que, de momento, no le había ido mal tal y como estaba. Se vistió y aseó, cogió su mochila y salió de casa, en dirección a la Universidad de Hyrule, donde estudiaba segundo de Arqueología.

Link disfrutaba bastante de sus paseos matutinos a la universidad, eran una excelente forma de comenzar el día. Además, no era un trayecto excesivamente largo, vivía a media hora de la universidad. El cálido clima de la ciudad era la razón por la cual, fuera la estación del año que fuera, aquel trayecto a aquella hora era agradable, salvo unos pocos días, en los que llovía a mares. El chico repasaba mentalmente la lista de tareas que tendría que hacer al terminar las clases. Se consideraba una persona bastante organizada y se preocupaba por sus cosas. Realmente no tenía elección, tenía que valerse por sí mismo casi todo el tiempo. También era inteligente, sin llegar a tener una mente extraordinaria, pero sí era muy trabajador. Era consciente de su timidez y de lo difícil que era para él entablar conversación con alguien nuevo, pero de lo sencillo que le resultaba hablar con gente más cercana. Le encantaba la música y, de vez en cuando, cantaba alguna canción con su guitarra. En la intimidad de su casa, por supuesto. No le hacía nada de gracia la idea de ponerse encima de un escenario. Se sorprendió a sí mismo describiéndose en su cabeza mientras caminaba, y antes de que se diera cuenta, había llegado al campus.

Mientras se dirigía a su facultad, distinguió a una chica de cabellos rubios que le saludaba, a unos cuantos metros de él. Era Zelda, su amiga desde hacía ya varios años, y por la que, por mucho que Link odiara admitirlo, albergaba sentimientos muy fuertes. Y odiaba admitirlo porque estaba claro, al menos para él, que la chica no se sentía igual hacia él. Eran muy buenos amigos, es cierto, y él estaba muy feliz de tenerla a su lado cuando lo necesitaba, pero sabía que en algún momento tendría que asumir la realidad: Zelda nunca saldría con él. Entre otras razones, porque había tenido varios novios, y ninguno de ellos había sido él. Si quisiera algo con él, no estaría saliendo con otro chico, ¿verdad?

—Buenos días, Zel —sonrío el chico.

—Ay, buenos días, Link… —respondió ella, algo resignada.

—No pareces muy contenta, ¿te ocurre algo?

Zelda suspiró antes de responder.

—La verdad es que sí… Ayer discutí con mi novio.

—Vaya, lo siento. Te acompaño a clase.

—Gracias —correspondió Zelda, esbozando una sonrisa.

—¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?

—Es que… —volvió a suspirar— a veces se comporta como un completo idiota. Me dijo que no debería malgastar mi vida estudiando Filología Inglesa, que me dedique a hacer algo _más útil._

Link reprimió sus comentarios sarcásticos y se limitó a colocar una mano sobre el hombro de ella para intentar calmarla, mientras seguía escuchándola.

—Ahora resulta que todo el mundo tiene que hacer lo que hace él, ¿no? Estudiar una maldita carrera de ciencias —continuó ella, visiblemente enfadada—. Estoy cansada de que no valore lo que hago, como si mi carrera fuese darse un paseo por el parque. Además, como si tuviera derecho a decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

—Tranquilízate, por favor —respondió Link, en un intento de calmarla y por calmarse a sí mismo. Lo cierto es que no podía soportar cuando otros chicos trataban mal a Zelda, cuando no eran capaces de ver lo que tenían delante de sus narices. Y aunque no era la primera vez que ocurría, y estaba seguro de que no sería la última, aún no se había acostumbrado a esa sensación de rabia. Link no tenía, pues, otra opción salvo reprimir esas palabras, y en su lugar, pronunciar otras con la intención de animar a la chica una vez más.

—Tienes todo el derecho a enfadarte, ¿vale? Pero no merece la pena. Si no lo quiere entender, peor para él.

—Ya lo sé, Link, pero estoy cansada. Cansada de que esté todo el rato mirándome por encima del hombro sólo porque estudie una carrera de Letras.

—A ver, si ya no estás a gusto con él, yo pienso que no tiene mucho sentido que sigáis siendo novios, ¿no?

—Pero no es tan fácil…

—Ya sabes que yo no quiero entrometerme en tus asuntos, Zel…

—Lo sé, lo sé. Eres un cielo. Pero no sé…

Link se rió mentalmente ante ese comentario, igual que hacía cada vez que Zelda le dedicaba palabras bonitas, que no hacían otra cosa que recordarle que no había reciprocidad en sus sentimientos.

—Esto es un asco, Link —concluyó ella—. No he tenido suerte con los chicos nunca. Mi novio es un idiota. Marth también era un idiota. Y Gary era otro idiota. Si los tres participaran en una competición de idiotas, seguro que estaría reñida —añadió, tratando de reírse de su situación.

—Ya, deberías elegir un poco mejor a los chicos…

—Es cierto, pe-…

Zelda se paró en seco al procesar las palabras del chico, que se dio cuenta nada más terminar la frase de que no debería siquiera haberla comenzado.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Insinúas que tengo mal gusto? —respondió ella, alterada.

—No, no —Link gesticuló con las manos—. Es sólo que…

—¿Es sólo que qué? ¿¡Ahora para tener novio tengo que someterlo a votación popular, o cómo!?

—Disculpa, no quise decir…

—¡Pues lo has dicho, Link! ¡Y creo que ya soy mayorcita para elegir con quién quiero salir y con quién no! ¿Estamos?

Esas palabras llegaron a lo más profundo del chico, que no pudo evitar sentirse dolido.

—¡Estamos! ¡Pero después no me vengas a mí con tus problemas, princesita! —le reprochó Link.— ¡Deberías pensártelo un poco más antes de hacerte novia de un chico al que apenas conoces, o lo más normal es que te ocurra esto! Y he intentado disculparme, ¡pero tú no me escuchas! ¡Solo intento ayudarte, y no me dejas! ¡Así que no me pidas ayuda si luego no vas a dejarme ayudar!

Y tras esto, dio media vuelta y se marchó, serio, a clase. Por su parte, Zelda, ante la mirada de algunos estudiantes cuya curiosidad había despertado aquella conversación a voces, echó a andar en dirección contraria a la de su amigo.

* * *

Durante toda la mañana, Zelda fue incapaz de sacarse de la cabeza la conversación que había tenido con su amigo. No ayudaba para nada el hecho de que era consciente de que sentía algo por Link. No tan fuerte como amor, pero más que amistad; al menos, así creía ella que era. Se sentía bastante mal por haberlo hecho enfadar, y más aún cuando era ella quien le había contado sus problemas en busca de consuelo. Y sin embargo, estaba todavía molesta por haber tenido que oír aquello de que no sabía elegir a los chicos. ¿Pero quién se había creído que era Link? Y las horas pasaron y pasaron, los profesores entraban y salían, y por una vez, la atención de Zelda no estaba puesta en las clases.

Con el ensordecedor sonido del timbre, el seminario de Literatura había tocado a su fin, y la chica atravesó todo el campus, esperando no tener que encontrarse con Link, en dirección a su habitación. Pese a no estar a más de diez minutos del edificio donde recibía las clases, el camino se le hizo eterno. Cuando finalmente llegó, dejó caer la mochila al suelo y, acto seguido, se dejó caer ella misma sobre la cama, suspirando, ante la sorprendida mirada de una chica no muy alta que lucía un pelo de un extraño color naranja. No era sino su compañera de habitación, Midna, que estaba tumbada en su propia cama leyendo un libro que no parecía estar disfrutando en absoluto.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, ¿eh? —comentó irónicamente a la recién llegada.

—Disculpa, Midna. He tenido un día…

—Cuéntame, cuéntame. Estoy harta de este libro, y lo acabo de empezar —dijo mientras lo cerraba. Sin duda, la historia de Zelda le resultaría mucho más interesante.

—Pues mira, he vuelto a discutir con Kevin.

—¿Otra vez?

—Sí, ahora dice que no debo "malgastar mi vida estudiando Filología".

Midna emitió un bufido como respuesta.

—Y bueno, esta mañana me encontré a Link —prosiguió Zelda—. Se lo estuve contando… y nos enfadamos.

—Vaya, vaya. Esto se pone interesante. ¿Y qué le hiciste ahora, si se puede saber?

—¿Yo? ¡Nada! Me dijo que tendría que elegir mejor a los chicos.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Midna, encogiéndose de hombros—. Tiene razón.

—¿C-cómo? —preguntó Zelda, con una mezcla de enfado y sorpresa.

—Tendrías que elegir mejor a los chicos. Que sí, que todos tus novios son muy guapos y tal, pero tú puedes aspirar a mucho más, amiga. Y por _mucho más,_ me refiero a cierto chico de pelo rubio y ojos azules— dijo, sin más. Ante estas palabras, Zelda suspiró de nuevo y se rindió ante la verdad: Midna estaba en lo cierto.

—Ay, Midna…

—No vas a decirme que no te gusta.

—E-eh… —Zelda se sonrojó.

—¿Ves? ¿Entonces qué problema hay?

—P-pero…

—¿Pero qué? ¿Me vas a decir que no es fácil, o que es arriesgado? Pues sí, es arriesgado. ¡Claro que lo es! Pero yo prefiero arriesgarme y hacer lo que creo que debo hacer, a fingir que no estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo y salir con otros chicos que no le llegan ni a la suela de los zapatos, y que encima son _imbéciles_ — hizo especial énfasis en la última palabra.

—¿Pero tú crees que Link y yo…?

—¡Pues claro, Zel! ¿No lo ves? ¡Si está claro que le gustas!

—Ah, ¿s-sí? —balbuceó Zelda, sonrojada, más para sí misma que para Midna. Tenía que reconocer que la chica era de ayuda y, al menos, le había dado esperanzas.

—Y bueno —cambió de tema— supongo que después de que Link te dijera eso, discutisteis, ¿no?

—Así es…

—Pues deberías hacer algo para arreglarlo. Y también estaría muy bien que empezaras a actuar de acuerdo con lo que sientes.

—Lo pensaré, de verdad. Gracias, Midna.

—De nada, para eso estamos —hizo un gesto con la mano, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto—. Pero piénsatelo rápido. No creerás que Link va a estar toda la vida esperándote, ¿o sí? —añadió, sonriendo pícara.

—¿Q-qué quieres decir? —respondió Zelda, nerviosa por el comentario de su amiga.

—Pues justo eso, chica. Link es un chico muy guapo, y seguro que le llueven pretendientas. De hecho, si tú ya no estás interesada, quizá sería un buen partido para mí…

—¡N-ni lo sueñes!

* * *

En otro orden de cosas, cierto chico de pelo rubio bostezaba por cuarta vez en media hora. La clase de Historia Antigua era una de las favoritas de Link, pero no estaba de humor ni siquiera para eso. Cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de las clases, el chico se dejó caer sobre el pupitre, lo cual no pasó inadvertido para su amigo y compañero de mesa, Sheik.

—¿Mala noche? —preguntó.

—Mmmh… —volvió a bostezar Link—. Más bien, mala mañana. Zelda y yo nos hemos enfadado.

Link y Sheik se habían conocido en la carrera y se habían hecho amigos muy rápidamente, tanto que parecían conocerse de toda la vida. Ese era el motivo de que estuviera al tanto de la situación del chico.

—Mira, compañero. Yo sé que a ti te gusta mucho esa chica. Pero no puedes torturarte a ti mismo una y otra vez. Tienes que pasar página, y tienes que hacerlo ya.

—Pero no es tan fácil, Sheik…

—No, no es fácil, pero tú tampoco lo estás intentando, ¿me equivoco?

Link no respondió, y aun así dejó bastante claro que su amigo llevaba razón.

—Link, no puedes estar pensando toda la vida en una chica que no te corresponde, o acabarás loco. Así que ya sé lo que vamos a hacer —concluyó Sheik, con una sonrisa. Link comenzó a temerse lo peor—. Esta noche nos vamos tú y yo por ahí, de fiesta. A conocer mujeres. ¿Qué me dices?

Casi todas las chicas de la universidad conocían a Sheik, o al menos habían oído hablar de él. Tenía bastante fama, y por lo que le había contado a Link, había hecho méritos para tenerla. Raro era que se propusiera conseguir a una chica y no lograrlo. Pese a no compartir esa necesidad de enamorar mujeres de Sheik, la idea de salir una noche y despejarse se le antojaba cada vez más apetecible a Link, y antes de que pudiera pensarlo demasiado como para negarse, aceptó. Además, su amigo tenía mucha razón: ya era hora de pasar página.

—Venga, está hecho. ¿A las nueve en mi casa?

—Así se habla —respondió Sheik, dando unas palmaditas en el hombro a su amigo, en señal de ánimo.— Ya verás cómo me lo agradeces.

De vuelta a casa, Link estuvo pensando una vez más en todo lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana, y cuanto más lo pensaba, más dudas tenía acerca de si iba a hacer lo correcto; de si lo correcto era olvidarse de ser algo más que un buen amigo para Zelda, o de si, por el contrario, lo correcto era seguir insistiendo, pese a que sabía que no tendría muchas oportunidades. Y cuanto más lo pensaba, menos claro lo tenía, así que optó por lo práctico y trató de no darle más vueltas. Seguro que tras una reparadora siesta las cosas se verían de otra forma.

Pero no era el único que había tomado su decisión. Zelda había concluido que ya iba siendo hora de empezar a actuar de acuerdo a cómo se sentía. Al final, además de estar engañando a la persona que más le importaba, se estaba engañando a ella misma. Y estaba dispuesta a asumir las consecuencias si las cosas salían mal, pero había decidido que así es como debía ser.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, Link se encontró con ánimos para coger la guitarra y cantar algunas canciones, cosa que no había querido hacer en semanas. Era la mejor forma que conocía de liberarse de todos los problemas, y a la vez, poder hablar de ellos como si no fuesen suyos. Era una sensación extraña, pero siempre le era reconfortante. El chico ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo el tiempo pasaba y pasaba, y de que casi eran las ocho de la tarde, cuando oyó que estaban llamando a su puerta.

La verdad, no tenía la menor idea de quién podría ser. Seguramente su tío habría hecho algún pedido para su trabajo, solían dejarlos cuando él estaba fuera. Sólo tendría que abrir la puerta, recoger el paquete y firmar. Y después, tendría que empezar a prepararse para salir. Todos esos planes, sin embargo, se desvanecieron en el momento en que abrió la puerta.

Era Zelda.

—Zelda, qué… —dijo Link, molesto; no tanto por lo de esta mañana, sino porque, ahora que estaba intentando olvidarse de ella, resultaba irónico que se presentara en su casa sin avisar.

—Link, tengo que hablar contigo. ¿Puedo pasar?

—S-sí, claro… —respondió el chico, atónito.

Se sentaron en el salón, frente a frente, pero no demasiado cerca del uno del otro.

—¿No quieres tomar nada? —preguntó Link, cortésmente y algo distante.

—No, no te preocupes. Te lo agradezco de todos modos —sonrío Zelda, incapaz de pasar por alto que, pese a haberse enfadado, el chico no dejaba de ser caballeroso.

—Bueno, pues tú dirás.

—A ver —dudó Zelda por un instante—. Yo quería pedirte perdón por lo de esta mañana… De verdad que lo siento muchísimo, no tenía que haberme puesto así. Y… bueno, lo he estado pensando, y después de todo… quizá tuvieras razón. Esos chicos no eran lo mejor para mí y…

—Espera, Zel —la interrumpió Link, lo más delicadamente que pudo—. Yo también quiero pedirte perdón. Siento haberte dicho eso, y sé que estuvo fuera de lugar. Pero, como te dije esta mañana, no quiero entrometerme en tu vida. La persona que mejor sabe lo que quieres eres tú, y yo no tengo derecho a decirte lo que tienes que hacer, o con quién tienes que estar. Y si con ese chico estás a gusto, yo no tengo nada que decir.

—Ya, pues creo que es un poco tarde para decir eso —respondió Zelda, dejando escapar una ligera risa, por la ironía de las circunstancias.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque he roto con Kevin.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿¡No habrá sido por mi culpa!?— se apresuró a decir Link, perplejo, sin evitar sentir algo de culpabilidad. Para nada se esperaba algo así.

—Antes de venir a verte. Y no, tranquilo —sonrió Zelda—. No has tenido nada que ver. Bueno, realmente _sí_ has tenido que ver. ¡Pero no es lo que crees!— añadió rápidamente al ver que su amigo volvía a alterarse—. Él… no es para mí, sencillamente. Yo quiero una persona que me apoye en todo lo que hago, y debería haber sabido desde el principio que Kevin no lo haría. Además… era un imbécil —rió, y Link no pudo evitar sonreír, completamente de acuerdo con ella.

—Bueno, no te comas la cabeza, ¿vale?

—Descuida, no lo haré. La verdad, he sido un poco idiota —añadió, tras unos segundos en silencio.

—Qué va, Zel, no digas eso —trató de animarla Link.

—Ya, Link, pero es verdad. Durante todo este tiempo he intentado convencerme de que podría funcionar, he intentado convencerme de que sentía algo especial por él… Pero no era así. No estaba enamorada de él. Ni siquiera lo conozco realmente. Sólo me estaba engañando a mí misma. Y… a ti…

—¿A m-mí? ¿Por qué? —el chico cada vez entendía menos de lo que su amiga le decía.

—Link, porque…

Zelda era incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Así que decidió llevar a cabo el acto más valiente que creía haber hecho nunca. Sencillamente colocó sus manos sobre las mejillas de Link y, sin vacilar ni un instante, acercó sus labios a los suyos. Y le besó. Y durante unos segundos pudo sentir _su_ calidez, al mismo tiempo que sentía cómo sus problemas se evaporaban por momentos. Tan solo unos segundos después, y casi sin que Link pudiera reaccionar, ella se separó de él.

—P-porque te quiero. Te quiero, y siento no haber tenido el valor para decírtelo hasta ahora, siento haberte hecho daño, y de hecho ni siquiera sé cómo sigues aquí después de todo… —dijo, mientras agachaba la cabeza.

—Zelda, escúchame… —dijo él, buscando sus ojos, e intentando recomponerse después de lo que acababa de pasar.

—No, Link, déjame terminar, por favor —le interrumpió, y empezó a soltar una retahíla de frases, una tras otra; nerviosa, dándose cuenta de que realmente había _besado_ a Link.

El chico, dándose cuenta que no iba a conseguir mucho con sus palabras, decidió imitar a su amiga y esta vez fue él quien llevó su boca a la de ella. Al fin, Zelda se relajó, y ambos se dejaron llevar. Tras lo que les pareció una eternidad, se separaron.

—Entonces esto quiere decir que…— susurró Zelda, feliz.

—Te quiero. Siempre te he querido —le dijo, igualmente contento, mientras la abrazaba.

—Link… Muchas gracias por todo, de verdad. He sido una idiota.

—No lo digas más, Zel. Y, ¿sabes? Da lo mismo. Sea como sea, me alegro de que estés aquí, ahora mismo.

Se quedaron los dos en silencio, abrazados, hasta que unos minutos después, Zelda habló.

—Y bueno, ¿qué tenías pensado hacer ahora?

—Pues lo cierto es que… —Link se quedó paralizado por un momento. Sheik. ¿Qué hora era?

—¿Lo cierto es que qué?

—¡Tengo que hacer una llamada!

Y acto seguido salió corriendo hacia su habitación, en busca de su teléfono móvil.

—¡Sheik! Sheik, soy yo, Link. Eh… disculpa la hora. Siento tener que decirte esto, pero me temo que tendremos que dejar lo de esta noche para otra ocasión… No, no es eso. Mejor todavía… El caso es que Zelda y yo… —hizo una pausa más larga— ¿Sabes? ¡Mejor ya hablamos mañana! Adiós y gracias.

Después de la llamada telefónica, dos cosas pasaron por la mente de Link mientras volvía al lado de Zelda. La primera, que podría haber hecho algo más por tratar de comunicarle sus sentimientos: se había rendido demasiado pronto. Y la segunda, lo feliz que estaba de que ella se hubiese presentado en su casa a la hora exacta. Una hora más tarde y quién sabe lo que hubiera ocurrido. Aunque bueno, el chico decidió que eso último no importaba en absoluto.

—¿Quieres quedarte a cenar esta noche? —le dijo a ella.

—Me encantaría.


End file.
